Hay batallas y batallas
by rainy0day
Summary: Draco Malfoy siempre se ha preciado de tenerlo todo bajo control y el mundo a sus pies. Una apuesta con Harry Potter puede hacer trastabillar todos los esquemas de su vida.


Draco Malfoy siempre se ha preciado de tenerlo todo bajo control y el mundo a sus pies. Se considera un líder nato y por este motivo todos tienen que acatar sus órdenes y regirse según sus deseos. Y no hay nada que objetar.

Cuando era un niño, tenía unos padres que se desvivían por complacerlo en todos sus caprichos, a cuál más absurdo, y media docena de elfos a sus servicios.

El primer día de escuela, fue sorteado a Slytherin porqué no hubiera permitido otra cosa, y el sombrero seleccionador lo sabía.

Cuando llegó a su dormitorio, dijo alto y claro _ésta es mi cama_, refiriéndose a la cama más grande y, a pesar de que sus compañeros le sacaban dos cabezas, nadie tuvo el valor de contradecirle. Se había coronado el rey y ellos asumieron su papel de súbditos, como debía ser.

Se convirtió en un alumno brillante porqué todo el mundo en su sano juicio sabe que nadie es más brillante que él. _Que estupidez_.

Cuando Draco Malfoy descubrió su inclinación por las _varitas_, como aparentemente tenía que ser, todos los chicos de Hogwarts cayeron a sus pies. Draco consigue siempre a quien quiere, sin importar si es o no homosexual, ése no es su problema. Simplemente dice _tú y yo, a la cama, ahora_, y no les da opción a réplica.

Draco Malfoy es amo y señor de ese pequeño rincón del universo llamado Hogwarts y él es quien dicta las pautas que deben seguir todos los que participan de él.

Pero como toda buena regla tiene su excepción, hay un pequeño grano en el culo de Draco Malfoy.

Harry Potter.

Potter es un terremoto, es pura energía, es una cerilla encendida en medio de un océano de gasolina. Una mezcla de admirable valor e irremediable estupidez. Y desafortunadamente, también es el idiota despeinado más atractivo que Draco Malfoy ha conocido. El único que no ha sucumbido al dominio de Draco en todos sus años de reinado.

El día que el mundo de Draco se sacudió y corrió el riesgo de destruirse por completo hasta quedar reducido a escombros soterrados miles y miles de metros bajo tierra, era un día soleado y aparentemente inofensivo. Se respiraba exaltación en el ambiente y una tensión que solo florecían cuando había partido. Gryffindor contra Slytherin, _el clásico_.

Draco Malfoy, evidentemente buscador de Slytherin, se deslizaba por los pasillos con la cabeza alta y una mirada arrogante que invitaba a no cruzarse en su camino.

De pronto apareció _él_, seguido de aquel pelirrojo esperpéntico que tenía como amigo. Exudaba fuerza y decisión marca Gryffindor. Transpiraba el ansia de victoria. El desafío estaba pintado en su mirada, y, a pesar de esto, Draco se vio irrefrenablemente tentado a frenarle el paso y captar su atención sin saber que, con este hecho, estaba desencadenando la batalla de su vida, una batalla que no estaba seguro de poder ganar.

-Vaya, vaya, menuda sorpresa. Parece que Potter y su novia van a atreverse a jugar el partido.

Tras oírle, la cara de Weasley adquirió un tono ridículamente escarlata y se le dilataron los orificios nasales. Ante tal estampa, Draco soltó una incontenible carcajada que solo sirvió para cabrear más al pobre infeliz, que hizo ademán de lanzarse encima suyo para molerlo a golpes.

-Déjalo Ron, no merece la pena. Malfoy sabe tan bien como tú o yo que va a perder contra Gryffindor, _otra vez_-añadió con malicia.

Potter era todo furia contenida y el pelo más revuelto que de costumbre. Se le marcaban las venas del cuello por el enfado, y si Draco no hubiera estado tan ocupado incordiándolo, no habría podido pensar en nada más que en lamer y chupar este cuello de pecado hasta hacerlo suplicar. _Muérdeme, Malfoy_. Oh sí.

Vestía su uniforme de Quidditch, y lo más fabuloso de dicho uniforme era justamente que permitía imaginar todo lo que había debajo, las maravillas secretas del niño dorado.

Y entonces, simplemente pasó. El mundo al revés, las cosas se salen de su órbita natural y Draco Malfoy se condena.

-¿Qué te apuestas?

Se oye decir _qué te apuestas_ y _qué te apuestas_ es lo que oirá durante horas, años, durante milenios.

Es un error garrafal y Draco se da cuenta porqué pierde el control. Por primera vez en su vida, pierde el control del mundo y se lo cede a Harry Potter con bandeja de plata y adornado con un lacito dorado.

Harry Potter siempre ha creído que su vida hubiera sido más fácil si hubiera podido decir _no_. Si alguien le hubiera dado la oportunidad de elegir. ¿Quieres perder a tus padres? _No_. ¿Quieres ser el elegido? _No_. ¿Quieres que el destino del mundo mágico esté en tus manos? _No_. ¿Quieres luchar contra un loco psicópata? _No_, definitivamente _no_.

Sin embargo, si hay algo a lo que nunca ha sido capaz de decir _no_, es a un buen desafío. Corre por sus venas sangre de merodeador, y si se presenta la oportunidad, Harry siempre está dispuesto a jugar.

Por este motivo, no duda ante Malfoy.

-Todo. Me apuesto lo que quieras. Si perdemos, haré exactamente lo que tú quieras, Malfoy. Y lo mismo para ti. ¿Qué me dices, aceptas?

Draco sabía que aceptar no era una opción, era una obligación. Había llegado demasiado lejos y ya no era capaz de dar marcha atrás. Además, Potter había dicho _haré exactamente lo que tú quieras_ y Draco no es tan estúpido como para dejar pasar la oportunidad.

Miles de imágenes le taladraron la cabeza y todas tenían a Harry Potter como artista principal, desnudo, sudado y deshaciéndose bajo las manos de Draco. Oh Dios, tenía que intentarlo, aunque fuera un suicidio en toda regla.

-Por supuesto, claro está. Vete preparando para que acabe contigo. Dentro de unas horas, cuando el partido haya terminado, serás solo para mí.

Draco fue consciente de lo reveladoras que podían resultar sus palabras. Aún así, sin inmutarse aparentemente, dio la conversación por zanjada y siguió andando por el pasillo directo a los vestuarios de Slytherin, directo a afrontar uno de los retos más complejos de su vida.

De lo que Draco no fue consciente, a pesar de que presuntamente tenía conocimiento absoluto de todo lo que pasaba en su territorio, fue del poderoso sonrojo que cubrió las mejillas de Harry.

Los minutos que precedieron al partido fueron un pequeño infierno en el mundo ordenado de Draco Malfoy. La tensión y el nerviosismo cargaban el ambiente y parecía que las manillas del reloj se habían declarado en huelga porqué el jodido tiempo no avanzaba.

En el vestuario, el capitán de su equipo, que paradójicamente se caracterizaba por no saber hilar más de tres palabras seguidas, les daba un pésimo discurso. _Jugad en equipo, la unidad hace la fuerza_ y _bla bla bla_.

Des del vestuario de Slytherin se oía el estruendoso griterío de los espectadores alocados que animaban a sus respectivos equipos y, no obstante, Draco parecía ajeno a la histeria colectiva y tan solo era capaz de pensar en Potter. Potter, quien se lo había jugado todo y había prometido hacer lo que él quisiera _si_ _perdía._

Draco habría entregado toda su fortuna por conseguir la victoria, pero en el juego y en Harry Potter, de poco le servía. A pesar de ser el rey de la escuela y de estar convencido que el sol giraba a su alrededor, no era idiota. Y aun oía a Potter diciendo que iban a perder, _otra vez. _Estaba dispuesto a dar la vida para ganar en el campo y, sin embargo, sabía amargamente que podía perderla en el intento.

Cuando salieron al campo de Quidditch, el olor a hierba fresca inundó sus fosas nasales y los gritos de la afición le ensordecieron por completo. Sin embargo, la vista de Draco estaba plenamente concentrada en Potter, que como capitán de Gryffindor se alzaba orgulloso y magnánimo en medio del césped y le observaba con una mirada penetrante. En ese instante, Draco supo que Potter _tenía_ que ser suyo costara lo que costara porque al saber que le tenía tan cerca, la idea de perderle se hacía devastadoramente insoportable y deseó poder arrancarse los ojos y el cerebro de cuajo porqué ante tal perspectiva iba a ser imposible concentrarse en el juego.

El agudo sonido del silbato marcó el inicio del partido y Draco sintió como si alguien gritara _acción _y diera comienzo a la película más importante de su vida. Una película mal rodada, con imágenes desenfocadas y el sonido distorsionado. Una película compuesta de pequeñas escenas inconexas en las qué él sobrevolaba el campo sobre su escoba sintiéndose vergonzosamente torpe. Una sucesión de imágenes superponiéndose sin pausa unas a otras a un ritmo vertiginoso. Y de repente, Potter bajando en picado y a toda velocidad.

Decir que Draco vio la snitch, sería una enorme mentira. Podría decirse que la imaginó, que la pensó, que la intuyó tras el descenso vertiginoso de Potter hacia el suelo y el clamor que estalló entre los leones cuando sonó el silbato que indicaba .. Increíble.

Draco quedó suspendido en el aire, demasiado conmocionado con lo que había pasado. Demasiado indignado con el puto destino para decir nada.

Tras él, sus compañeros de equipo se encontraban en el mismo estado de estupor. No habían visto _nada_. Ni siquiera en las gradas de Slytherin había miradas recriminatorias contra los jugadores porqué no podían haber echo _nada_.

Un golpe de suerte, dijeron algunos. Los Gryffindor han nacido con una jodida flor en el culo, concluyó la cabreada mayoría.

La snitch había aparecido de repente y sin dar señales, justo debajo de Harry Potter. Draco, que se encontraba en el otro extremo del campo, no gozó de tiempo ni para reaccionar cuando Potter ya se había hecho con la snich y coronado como rey del partido. Y por lo tanto, como verdugo de Draco.

Cuando Draco descendió al terreno de juego y notó la mirada de Potter clavada en su frente, ni siquiera tuvo fuerzas para enfadarse. Su derrota había sido total y se sentía incapaz de presentar batalla. La vida era una mierda y la reputación de Draco iba a quedar echa trocitos cuando El elegido acabara con él. Y, sin embargo, en lo único que podía pensar era en que había perdido su única oportunidad para conseguir algo de él, algo con él.

La dureza de este pensamiento le golpeó con fuerza y tuvo que contener las ganas de echarse a llorar porqué Draco Malfoy no llora. Mucho menos delante de Potter. Un Potter que se acercaba decididamente hacia él y que era totalmente distinto al que había encontrado en los pasillos. En su mirada había un brillo de comprensión y compasión difíciles de discernir, y esa mirada acabó de hundir a Draco, _no quiero darle pena_,_ no a él. _

Sin aguantar un segundo más el entumecido silencio que se había instalado entre ellos, porqué Draco no es de los que tienen paciencia, estalló.

-Deja de mirarme así-musitó molesto e incómodo-has ganado, ¿qué diablos quieres?

Draco podía pensar en mil respuestas distintas, cada cual más disparatada. Al principio pensó que respondería _que te mates, quiero que te mates_, pero supuso que estas palabras no estaban contempladas en el código moral de los Gryffindor. Pensó en un millón de jugarretas y todas ellas incluían algún tipo de humillación pública y el punto final a su existencia tal como la conocía.

Por eso se sorprendió cuando Potter, bajando el tonó de voz susurró:

-Aquí no, quiero que estemos a solas-.

_Genial_, pensó Draco, va a despedazarme y no quiere público en la actuación.

Sin perder un segundo, Potter inició la marcha directo al castillo, dejando sorprendentemente a un enjambre de gryffindors revoltosos a sus espaldas y Draco le siguió decidido hasta la Sala de los Menesteres, a pesar de que estaba consumido por los nervios y la tensión.

Cabe decir que Draco no podía negarle a poder la increíble capacidad de sorprenderle que poseía. Draco había esperado un ambiente sórdido, un poco tétrico y con cadenas y grilletes colgando de las paredes, si me apuras. En cualquier caso, una cama gigante y un terrible sonrojo en la cara de un atormentado Harry Potter no era lo que hubiera esperado, ni en un millón de años.

Con la estupefacción aun corriendo por sus venas, Draco formuló La Pregunta.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Potter?

-Darte un beso.

_Darte un beso_, así de sencillo. Un beso, solo eso. Draco oye _darte un beso_ y todos los esquemas de su vida se van por los suelos, porqué en el mundo real, Harry Potter no puede querer besarle, no tiene sentido.

Y a pesar de que se muere de ganas, y de que a veces las preguntas estúpidas pueden estropear las cosas y de que no hay nada que rebatir y no es negociable, porqué ha perdido una apuesta, Draco tiene que preguntarlo.

-¿Por qué?

Cuando por fin consigue lo que quería, lo que pensó que no obtendría en la vida, Draco necesita respuestas. Y no tendría que necesitar respuestas porqué lo está deseando desde antes que pueda recordarlo y es Potter, y le quiere besar y no tendría que necesitar respuestas. Pero las necesita y punto, así funcionan las cosas.

Y Harry Potter, que vive lanzándose de cabeza y pensando después de actuar, y es pelo despeinado, gafas torcidas y un balbuceo constante, murmura las palabras mágicas.

-Puede que te quiera. Un poco. Y que esté… ya sabes, enamorado. Un poco enamorado de ti. Y siento obligarte así pero… lo necesito, mucho.

Draco habría necesitado un millón de siglos y una docena reencarnaciones para asimilar el torrente de emociones que le sacudió el cuerpo entero ante la declaración de Harry. Y como el tiempo escaseaba y la necesidad de Harry le quemaba las entrañas, hizo lo único sensato que se podía hacer. Lanzó los brazos a su cuello y se comió, literalmente, la boca de Harry. Hubo una mezcla explosiva de labios, saliva y lenguas que se frotaban desesperadas por tragarse la una a la otra.

Dicen que el primer beso es el más bueno de todos, pero cuando se separan, lo único que Draco sabe es que necesita un segundo y un tercer beso porqué la urgencia de Harry va in crescendo y amenaza con provocarle un par de infartos.

-Dios Draco-murmuró Harry jadeando-me gustas tanto, y me pones tan caliente y tengo tantas ganas de… dios, ¿de verdad quieres esto?

-Recuerdo a un leoncito que ganó una apuesta… sino lo tengo mal entendido, hoy soy todo tuyo, tú mandas-respondió Draco triunfal, sin poder creer el giro exorbitante que había tomado la situación.

Después de eso se desencadenó toda una secuencia de órdenes de Harry, _túmbate en la cama, _y las ansias consumiendo a Draco_, desnúdate, _y la ropa olvidada en el suelo_, desnúdame _y una erección presionándose en el muslo de Harry_, bésame de nuevo_ y la saliva deslizándose entre sus labios_, acaríciame_, y unos dedos traviesos seguidos de una lengua golosa recorriendo todo el cuerpo de Harry. _Chúpame_, y la mamada más cachonda de su vida. Una lengua acariciando la cabeza, unas manos amasando los testículos y Harry deshecho en los gemidos más sensuales del planeta _joder Draco cariño, joder_.

Después de una corrida explosiva, un _bocabajo Draco_, y el _quiero que te corras_ más prometedor de la historia.

Draco Malfoy siempre ha sido el rey y dejar de tener el control no es una opción. Aunque tal vez, y solo tal vez, merezca la pena hacer una excepción con el héroe más despeinado y atractivo del planeta, y eso Draco lo sabe y lo acepta porqué es brillante y sabe que, a veces, hay batallas que merece la pena perder.


End file.
